Wedding
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: setelah beberapa tahun menjalin kasih, Itachi memutuskan untuk minikahi Kyubi. Tapi gadis itu memilih tidak melakukan Honey Moon karena alasan pekerjaan! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menggantikan Honey Moon yang ditiakan? Dan tahukah Itachi betapa agresifnya Kyubi di ranjang? Hm... tampaknya malam ini akan didominasi oleh desahan Itachi. STRIGHT! BUKAN YAOI!


**Disclaimer: Kenapa yang ngarang Naruto harus Masashi Kishimoto, kenapa bukan Mai? (Dilempar genting sampe berdarah-darah)**

**Rated: M (lagi?)Soft Lemon (?)**

**Pairing: ItaKyu, kali ini stright pair. (Tumben?)**

**Wanted: Daripada dengerin Mai cuap-cuap nggak penting mending langsung baca, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak mau pesta yang terlalu mewah. Yang sederhana saja. OK?"

"Siap, Kyu."

"Terus tamu yang diundang nggak usah lebih dari seratus ya? Cukup keluarga dan sahabat aja, biar nggak boros."

"Tentu, Kyu-chan"

"Oh ya, kita nggak usah bulan madu ya. Habis nikah aku mau langsung kerja."

"Ya… APA?!"

.

.

.

Kyubi tersenyum puas melihat dekorasi ruang pesta yang dirancang olehnya. Nuansa merah lembut yang berpadu dengan biru keputihan yang direalisasikan menggunakan kelambu, taplak meja dan kursi serta beberapa aksesoris kecil yang melengkapinya. Bukan dia yang memutuskan kolaborasi kedua warna itu, namun Itachi. Menurut pemuda tersebut, warna itu mengingatkannya akan warna rambut, mata dan kulit Kyubi. Dan sang tunanganpun setuju saja. Toh dia tak bisa mendekorasi pesta pernikahannya dengan warna hitam dan merah darah gelap yang menurutnya serasi untuk menggambarkan Itachi, apa lagi akhir-akhir ini calon suaminya itu lebih sering memakai softlens berwarna merah dengan tiga titik hitam untuk menutupi daya akomodasi matanya yang tak sempurna.

Padahal menurut Kyubi, kacamata membuat pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Esok gedung ini pasti akan terlihat lebih indah, pikir gadis itu sambil membayangkan beberapa rangkaian bunga tujuh warna yang telah dipesannya untuk melengkapi prosesi sekali dalam hidupnya.

Suaminya itu melingkarkan tangannya yang terbalut Jas putih, tak seperti kebanyakan mempelai pria, dia lebih memilih warna putih untuk jas pengantinnya dibandingkan warna hitam. Alasan yang disampaikannya pun cuku filosofis.

'Hitam adalah warna berduka. Aku tak mau tampak berduka di hari aku menjadikanmu milikku. Aku tak mau ada tamu yang mengira aku berduka melepas masa lajangku atau malah lebih buruk lagi, mengiraku berduka karena tak dapat bermain dengan gadis lain lagi. Kurasa warna putih akan cocok untukku.'

Kyubi balas memeluk pinggangnya. "Esok pasti akan jadi hari yang sempurna untuk kita, Itachi."

"Ya." Jawab pemuda itu. "Hanya saja aku masih menyayangkan dirimu yang menolak untuk bulan madu nantinya."

Kyubi mengerang kecil. Dia lupa kalau masih ada masalah ini.

.

.

.

Kyubi menggandeng tangan ayahnya. "Kau cantik sekali, Kyubi. Mirip dengan Kushina dulu." Kata Minato sambil menahan air mata haru yang sudah hendak menetes. "Sedih rasanya harus membiarkanmu merubah nama keluarga menjadi Uchiha."

"Tousan… terima kasih karena telah membesarkanku selama ini… aku sayang Tousan" bisik gadis itu lembut.

Dan jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah senyum haru dari ayahnya.

Pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka menampilkan virgin road yang akan menjadi batas antara Keluarga Uzumaki dan Keluarga Uchiha untuk bersatu. Seluruh tamu yang hadir tampak tersenyum menikmati wajah manis sang pengantin wanita yang saat ini tampak bagaikan putri dalam balutan gaun pengantin model duyung panjang yang terbuat dari kain velvet dengan sulaman mawar berwarna merah dan biru gelap yang memberikan kesan dramatik, wajahnya yang manis tertutup oleh sehelai maria veil yang terbuat dari kain tulle semi transparan yang juga berhiaskan sulaman motif yang serupa dengan gaunnya.

Gedung pernikahan yang sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk melakukan upacara sakral ini juga telah dilengkapi oleh rangkaian-rangkaian bunga mawar tujuh warna, mawar merah yang berarti cinta, mawar putih yang berarti sahabat sejati, mawar merah muda yang berarti kebahagiaan, mawar kuning yang berarti kekeluargaan, mawar hijau yang berarti kesejahteraan, mawar ungu yang berarti cinta pada pandangan pertama dan yang terakhir tentu saja adalah mawar biru yang berarti misteri. Masing-masing bunga mewakili sebuah kenangan dan harapan mereka masing-masing.

Namun keindahan seluruh bunga itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan enam tangkai bunga mawar kuning yang bergradasi merah yang disatukan menjadi sebuah buket. Bagi sang pengantin sendiri itu merupakan perwujudan dari perasaannya yang telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri dan keinginannya untuk dijadikan milik Sang Uchiha sulung selamanya.

Dia tersenyum saat dilihatnya Itachi yang saat ini berstatus sebagai seorang groom tampak sedang menunggunya di depan altar bersama sang pendeta.

Minato sebagai seorang Maid of Honor segera mundur sambil membawakan buket bunga milik Kyubi. Itachi mengangguk pada calon mertuanya itu dan membimbing brigde nya menuju ke hadapan sang pendeta.

"Saudara Itachi Uchiha, bersediakah saudara menerima Uzumaki Kyubi sebagai pendamping saudara? Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun sehat , kaya maupun miskin, bahagia maupun sengsara sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Saudari Kyubi Uzumaki, bersediakah saudari menerima Itachi Uchiha sebagai pendamping saudari? Bersediakah saudari mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun sehat , kaya maupun miskin, bahagia maupun sengsara sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Sasuke yang dipilih Itachi sebagai Best Man untuk hari sakral ini berjalan mendekat sambil membawakan sebuah kotak berwarna putih beludru dengan pita merah di atasnya ke hadapan Itachi. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin yang dihiasi oleh batu garmet berwarna merah darah.

Setelah cincin selesai dipasangkan, Itachi membuka maria veil yang dikenakan Kyubi, ditatapnya sebentar mata berwarna sapphire itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyubi." Katanya sambil memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir gadis itu.

Setelah menarik kembali kepalanya, Itachi mendapati istrinya sedang tersenyum lembut. "Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti itu padamu juga?"

.

.

.

Seluruh gadis tengah bersorak-sorak dan berhimpit-himpitan di hadapan Kyubi, tentu saja inilah prosesi yang paling disukai seorang gadis, apalagi kalau bukan acara lembar bunga. Tapi ini bukanlah acara lempar bunga biasa, karena sebulan sebelumya sempat heboh terdengar kabar barang siapa yang mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilemparkan Kyubi, mereka bukan hanya akan cepat menikah, namun juga mendapatkan suami yang tampan dan hartawan.

"Kya! Ini milikku!"

"Enak saja kau! Mengalahlah pada yang lebih tua!"

"Dasar perawan tua, pergi sana!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris para gadis membuat Kyubi yang sudah hendak melempar bucketnya merasa malas. 'Kukutuk siapapun yang menyebarkan gosip sialan itu. Karena berkat dia gadis-gadis itu tak akan mendapatkan suami dalam jangka waktu dekat. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikahi gadis-gadis liar macam mereka?'

Dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di belakang gadis-gadis itu sambil melambai dan tersenyum pada suami istri itu. Kyubi balas tersenyum, namun tak ada yang menyadari bahwa di balik senyum itu terdapat sebuah enigma tersembunyi.

Kyubi mengangkat tangannya dan melempar bunga itu jauh-jauh. Sangat jauh. Sampai melewati kerumunan para gadis yang hanya dapat mendesah kecewa.

Bunga itu mendarat tepat di dekapan Naruto.

"Lemparan bagus, Kyu." Puji Itachi lirih sambil tersenyum geli.

"Setidaknya dengan begini rumor itu akan menjadi kenyataan." Timpal Kyubi sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk mengamati buket mawar pemberian kakaknya dengan girang selayaknya seorang gadis.

"Jadi kau yang akan memakai gaun saat prosesi kita nanti kan?"

"…"

"…"

"A…APA?"

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang berwarna merah darah dengan memasang wajah kesal. Dialihkan perhatiannya dari sang istri yang tengah sibuk mengatur rambut merah panjangnya dengan sebuah sisir bergagang emas. "Kau masih kesal karena aku memutuskan untuk tak melakukan bulan madu Itachi? Kau sungguh kekanakan sekali." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu penelitian yang sedang kau lakukan memang sangat penting, Kyu. Tapi apa kau tidak ingin melewatkan waktu denganku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memainkan kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang sudah ditaburkan di atas ranjang mereka.

Kyubi meletakkan sisirnya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Dia duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu mesra. "Tentu saja aku ingin melewatkan waktu bersamamu, Itachi-kun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

Kyubi mencium leher Itachi. "Karena mulai saat ini aku akan menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamamu. Bagiku sudah cukup kalau dapat memilikimu."

Itachi mendesah pelan merasakan bibir sang istri mulai menjelajah leher pucatnya. "Ini salah, Kyu… se-seharusnya bukan begini… ah…"

"Karena kita tak dapat bulan madu, kita lakukan saja di sini." Kata gadis itu dengan nada menggoda sinambi menjilat daun telinga Itachi mesra. "Bukankah sudah sejak lama kau menginginkannya, Itachi? Jadi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Itachi kembali mendesah. "Aku memang menginginkannya, ta- ah… tapi bukan yang seperti ini…"

Kyubi mencubit pinggang Itachi yang masih berbalut piyama gemas, "Kalau kau mendesah seperti itu, aku malah jadi semakin tidak bisa berhenti."

Gadis itu menarik kepala Itachi agar menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu diciumnya bibir itu lembut. Makin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut lebih. Terbukti dari lidah Itachi yang mulai berani menjilati bibir bawah Kyubi.

Namun bukan Kyubi namanya kalau membiarkan Itachi memimpin begitu saja. Dia memang membuka bibirnya, namun sebelum Itachi sempat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyubi, gadis itu sudah melakukan hal yang sama, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Itachi.

"Ngm…" pemuda itu mendesah tertahan saat merasakan lidah Kyubi dengan ahli menjelajah rongga mulut dan mengabsen gigi-giginya.

Perlahan gadis itu mendorong tubuh suaminya ke atas ranjang hingga mereka berdua akhirnya berbaring di sana. Dengan posisi Kyubi menindih Itachi. Setelah merasakan desakan atas kekosongan paru-parunya, gadis itu melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Itachi dan duduk di atasnya, mengamati setetes saliva yang lolos dari sudut bibir suaminya. Walau kamar sudah dalam keadaan remang-remang, gadis itu masih dapat melihat bahwa wajah pucat Itachi sudah memerah dan penuh dengan peluh, Kyubi menjilat bibirnya pelan.

"Kamu manis sekali, Itachi…" godanya sambil membelai kerutan yang melintang di bawah mata Itachi. Belaian itu terus merambat hingga ke telinga sang suami dan terus menjalar sampai ke belakang kepala. Jari-jari lentik itu memainkan rambut panjang Itachi sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan karet yag mengikat rambut hitam itu.

"Kau cantik sekali kalau begini." Kata Kyubi masih dalam nada menggoda, "Aku jadi meragukan kau benar pria atau bukan."

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Kyubi!" protes Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangan Kyubi yang masih setia mempermainkan rambutnya.

Kyubi terkekeh melihat reaksi suaminya persis seperti yang dia perkirakan. "Jangan marah, Itachi… aku hanya bercanda…"

"Bercanda pun ada batasnya! Jangan memper… AH!"

Kyubi kembali menyerang pangkal leher Itachi sehingga membat pemuda itu mendesah keras. Gadis itu langsung menghisap dan menjilat leher putih itu. Sesekali menggigitnya untuk memberi tanda kepemilikan padanya.

Jari-jari lentik itupun tak tinggal diam. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membelai-belai rambut Itachi sementara tangan lainnya berusaha membuka kancing-kancing piyama yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Ia mengerang karena kesulitan melakukannya, dengan tidak sabar, dia langsung saja merobek piyama itu sehingga menampilkan dada bidang milik putra sulung sekaligus pewaris keluarga Uchiha itu. Siapa sangka di balik pakaian rapi yang selalu dikenakan pemuda itu tersimpan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar pria rupanya…" kikik gadis itu geli. Dibelainya dada bidang Itachi dan ditempelkan tangannya ke dada kiri pemuda itu. Dia terdiam sejenak mencoba mengitung kecepatan debaran pemuda itu. Namun dia menyerah, walaupun dia seorang ilmuan jenius dengan segala gelar dan predikat membanggakan, tetap saja dia tak dapat menghitung debaran gairah seseorang. "Kau berdebar-debar, Itachi-kun? Padahal aku belum mulai lho…"

Pemuda itu hanya mendesah sebagai jawabannya. Kyubi tersenyum iblis, dia menurunkan dengan perlahan gaun malam yang dikenakannya, seolah ingin menggoda pemuda itu.

Itachi mengerang tak tahan. Kyubi telah membangkitkan libidonya hingga sekuat ini. Namun gadis itu masih saja terus menggodanya. Diperhatikannya saat gadis itu mulai menurunkan gaun malamnya, perlahan dia mulai melihat dua gundukan besar di dada gadis itu yang masih terbungkus bra berwarna hitam gelap. Namun itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya gila.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali, Itachi?" tanya sang istri lembut. Dia menurunkan dadanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Itachi. "Kau mau mencicipinya?"

Jawaban Itachi hanya berupa pelukan erat di punggung Kyubi hingga memaksa gadis itu semakin mendekatkan payudaranya ke arah wajah pemuda itu. Dia terkikik geli saat surai-surai gelap suaminya membelai payudaranya.

Itachi mencium dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyubi sedalam-dalamnya sementara jari-jarinya dengan lincah membuka kaitan di balik punggung Kyubi, saat dirasakannya bosan mulai menghampiri, dia mulai menggigit dan menjilatnya penuh nafsu. 'Terima pembalasanku, Kyu-chan.' Innernya saat desahan-desahan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir gadis itu.

Sebelum bibirnya mulai merancau karena kehilangan akal sehat, Kyubi menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi. Nafasnya sudah terengah. Namun ia masih berusaha menutupinya. "Kau lumayan juga Itachi, tapi aku masih meragukan statusmu sebagai pria." Dengusnya menantang.

Tangannya mulai meraba-raba bagian bawah tubuh Itachi, tepatnya di bagian tengah antara selangkangan, yah, kau pasti tahu kan maksudnya? Saat dirasakannya benda itu sudah menegang sempurna, dia meremasnya pelan, membuat sang pemilik surai sehitam malam kembali mendesah. "Kau merasa sesak, Itachi-kun? Apa perlu aku bantu kau agar kau merasa lega?" tanyanya manis.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat mengangguk saja.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Kyu, berhenti menggodaku…"

"Kalau mau katakanlah."

"Kyu…"

"I-ta-chi."

Pemuda itu mengerang pendek. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mau Kyu."

"Mau apa?"

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Katakanlah dengan jelas, baru aku akan melakukannya." Tukas gadis berambut merah itu keras kepala.

Itachi menggeram perlahan. Celananya sudah terasa sangat sempit, dan dia tak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya untuh menyetubuhi istrinya. "Kyubi Uchiha, maukah kau menjadi wanitaku seutuhnya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, dan mendampingi diriku sampai akhir hidupmu?" katanya cepat.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak… maka aku sudah gila." Jawab Kyubi mantap. Dia melepaskan seluruh gaun dan dalaman yang masih tersisa pada tubuhnya, lalu dia membantu Itachi melakukan hal yang sama.

Itachi menyodorkan jari-jarinya ke hadapan istrinya, namun gadis itu hanya mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. "Kulumlah. Agar kau tak terlalu merasa sakit nanti." Pemuda itu menjelaskan.

Sang istri kali ini memutuskan tak melawan, dengan cermat dia mulai menjilat jari-jari suaminya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Bayi…

Ya, Kyubi memang ingin memiliki seorang anak, dan itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mencoba membuat bayi bersama dengan Itachi.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kuluman Kyubi pada jarinya dan mempersiapkannya tepat di hadapan gerbang surga gadis itu. "Akan sedikit sakit, tapi tahanlah." Dia memberi informasi.

"Dari mana kau tahu, jangan-jangan kau pernah melakukannya de… ARGH!" jawaban tajam Kyubi terpotong oleh jeritannya sendiri saat jari-jari Itachi mulai memasuki lubang kehangatannya. Dia mengernyit sakit saat merasakan jari itu mulai bergerak memutar dan zig-zag di dalam tubuhnya. Namun saat dia sudah mulai terbiasa akan keberadaan benda itu dalam tubuhnya, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat.

"Kau gadis pertama yang pernah kucicipi, Kyu. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya. Ingat itu." Itachi berkata dingin sambil menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam liang keperawanan Kyubi membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan lagi.

"Aku…ah…aku tahu…"

Mendengarnya membuat Itachi merasa puas. Ditambahkannya satu jari lagi. Setelah dirasakannya lubang itu sudah cukup melebar, dia mulai mempersiapkan kejantanannya ke hadapan lubang itu.

Perlahan dia memasukkannya. Pemuda itu terpaksa menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya agar desahan kecil yang sudah terbentuk tak meluncur keluar dari sana akibat reaksi remasan yang diberikan tubuh sang Istri pada kejantanannya. Remasan itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

Siapa sangka tubuh seorang perawan itu sangat sensitif dan peka terhadap semua rangsangan yang diberikan. Apalagi kalau diberikan dari dalam.

"I…Itaachiiiii…. Eng…." Terdengar lenguhan tak nyaman meluncur dari bibir Istrinya.

"Tahanlah, Kyu." Pinta pemuda itu lembut.

Dia merasakan sensasi dihalang-halangi saat kejantanannya mulai berani merambah lebih jauh keperawanan gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang wanita itu. Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum, itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Kyubi masih perawan. Bukannya dia pernah meragukan hal tersebut, dia tahu Kyubi tak akan menyerahkan keperawanannya pada sembarang orang. Padanyapun hanya diberikan pada malam pertama mereka, yaitu malam ini.

Dengan sekali sentak Itachi merobek sekaligus menerobosnya.

"AAAARRRGHHHH!" jeritan Kyubi berkumandang bersamaan dengan darah segar yang terlihat mengalir di antara selangkangannya, menandakan bahwa dia bukan lagi perawan saat ini. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata, "Sakit…" keluhnya.

Itachi mencium pipi gadis itu lembut dan menyeka air matanya. "Tahanlah, Kyu-chan. Tahanlah sebentar lagi." Pintanya dengan nada putus asa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu, dia telah membuatnya terluka dan menangis. Hanya untuk apakah itu? Hanya sekadar untuk memuaskan nafsu birahinya? 'Kami-sama sehina apakah aku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Pada Kyubi dia tersenyum lembut. "Maaf."

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tak apa… jika itu kau… tak apa. Aku melakukannya untukmu…" katanya lembut sambil mencium surai-surai gelap panjang milik Itachi. "Aishiteru."

Itachi tersenyum. Dia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Gerakannya semakin cepat berlangsung sementara gerakan Kyubi ikut menyesuaikannya. Hentakan, desahan dan derit ranjang telah menjadi pelengkap untuk sajian utama mereka malam ini yang terjadi bersamaan dengan terdengarnya teriakan sepasang pria dan wanita itu yang saling memanggil nama lawan main mereka.

"ITACHIIIIII…..! ah…."

"KYUBIII."

.

.

.

"Itachi, bangun! Perusahaan Uchiha sudah menunggumu!" kata Kyubi sambil mengguncang lengan suaminya.

Itachi mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mata dan melihat istrinya sudah lengkap mengenakan seragam kerjanya sebagai seorang ilmuan pemerintah. "Pagi,Kyu. Selangkanganmmu tidak sakit?"

"Sedikit perih, tapi pekerjaan menungguku."

Suaminya hanya tersenyum pelan. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Walau tak mengalami bulan madu, tapi tadi malam sudah cukup sebagai gantinya."

"Yah, anggap saja itulah Honey Moon kita." Jawab Kyubi sambil mendorong tubuh polos Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Ayolah pemalas, kau masih punya kewajiban untuk mengantarku ke tempat kerja sekalian kau berangkat ke gedung utama Uchiha Coraporation."

"Hanya jika kau memandikanku."

"A…APA?!"

.

.

.

**Gila! Ternyata gampangan bikin Yaoi Lemon dibandingin Stright Lemon!**

**Kyubi agresif banget ya, yah nggak pa-pa deh, toh sekarang kan jamannya kesetaraan gender kan? hehehe. (Nggak nyambung, deh.)**

**Tapi bersyukurlah, karena dengan ini janji Mai untuk buat sequel rated M Happily Ever After SELESAI! Yihaaaa…**

**Kata terakhir (kaya mau mati aja) : TERIMA KASIH MINNA-SAN! TANPA KALIAN AKU PASTI TAK AKAN BISA MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FF KU SELAMA INI! ARIGATO! AISHITERU MINNA-SAN! (reader kabur semua sambil muntah-mutah)**

**hehehe**


End file.
